Beyond Words and Meaning
by Meegan
Summary: Different Songs and Poems, mostly inspired with Teslen in mind, but not necessarily ...let's just say matters of the heart have never been expressed well with words... might do some more chapters if enough review ;  Used to be called: Lets Play a Little
1. Let's play a little game

_**Hi guys!**_

_** soooooooooooooo this is my first FF-songfic ever and first upload in forever and first Sanctuary "FF" It's made with Teslen in mind, however Henry/Kate would be plausible too, would like to now which stanza's you think belong to whom^^ oh and pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review would be really awesome of you !**_

_**listen to Dirty Laundry, it helped inspire it^^ can't get that song out of my head at the moment :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and plot, so because no characters are mentioned by name, I guess the whole thing belongs to me... I don't know exactly... anyway you know as much I would love to own Sanctaury and most of it'S characters I don't :(**_

Don't test me, I'll test you, come now take the kiss you claimed, be warned of the poisoned chalice, come on let's play a little game… Russian roulette, the game you wanted now come on, don't pretend, flames licking our heels, time's running out, Side step hither and thither, come on let's play a little game…

Take a kiss, come now don't be shy I won't harm you tonight. Don't hold back I won't bite too hard. Come on let's play a little game… things are moving fast and not fast enough. Tiptoe around I swear I'll hunt, you won't last, I need someone to challenge me. I won't harm you tonight, maybe. Don't hold back, I'll take it. Come on let's play a little game…. Stake a claim, there won't be any pain, just a little blame. Things are in the past, but come on now, there's a whole train wreck in the future. Come on and take a chance let's play a little game…

It won't take long I promise it'll be a quick meal with all the teeth and claws, carnage in our way, and on its way. I promise it'll be a little fun, come on let's play a little game… you hold all the cards but I have an ace, I'm willing to play against the stakes, you know you won't win, don't dance anymore unless you're willing to finish the promise… come on let's play a little game… I'll take you in my arms and you won't get away, try and struggle it'll reel you in. You love this game as do I. I test you and you challenge me, come on let's play a little game….

Take my heart, I've already taken yours, it was the ace I held all along…. Never play my games if you want to win, I'm the little secret you stole away… come on let's play little game. Two sides of the same coin, dark and light a little shadowy around the edges. Serrated edges, with the stakes high, I think this is a dangerous game, all the fun is ours, come on let's play a little game…

I'm yours and you're mine, come on put up a little fight, it'll last all night and day, head on head collision is planned we revel in the destruction, come on let's play a little game… Kiss kiss, oh now, now you catch my drift, let's play a little game, I promise I won't harm you tonight, don't be shy, now let's play.

_**Please remember to press that little button^^ **_


	2. Perhaps

**_HI so another more poem than songfic, I perfer this one personally even though it is more Angsty, 30 Seconds to Mars - Night of the Hunter, sounds good in the background to this in my opinion^^ please review! , again the stanzas are written from different pov's can you guess who's who?^^ I don'T know whats up with the spaces inbetween the lines sorry..._**

* * *

><p>Perhaps when you think of me<p>

Perhaps when I think of you

Just maybe I can believe

Just maybe you will believe

#########

Perhaps if we just slowed down

Perhaps if we were honest

Just maybe it wouldn't be endless

Just maybe it would be worth it

##########

Perhaps if tomorrow were today

Perhaps if today were tomorrow

Just maybe we could accept

Just maybe we could perfect

##########

Perhaps, Perhaps

But what can I say?

Just maybe, Just maybe

But can we wait?

##########

Perhaps, Perhaps

If I could believe

Just maybe, Just maybe

You wouldn't leave

##########

Just maybe life would be less dire

Just maybe life would be more like fire

Perhaps the dice should roll

Perhaps the cards should fall

##########

Just maybe you'd be happy

Just maybe I'd make you happy

Perhaps if chances were taken

Perhaps if grudges were forsaken

##########

Just maybe the light would seek dark

Just maybe the dark would seek light

Perhaps to see

Perhaps to be

##########

Just maybe, Just maybe

But what can you say?

Perhaps, Perhaps

But can we wait?

##########

Just maybe, Just maybe

If you would believe

Know, darling, darling, know

I would never leave

I could never leave

If only you would believe

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review! <em>**


	3. This is just the start

**Hi people!**

**So in response to my muse, that is gnashing its teeth in dismay to having to write a history essay, I have unleashed it for as long as I can possibly allow, due to the afore mentioned task and have produced this! It's not much but I hope you will enjoy it remember reviews = sanctuary love**

**Disclaimer: Sanctuary does not belong to me - duh, if it did I most certainly wouldn't be writing, I'd be to busy chaining the characters to my bed :D**

* * *

><p>To hell with this, you're mine and I'm yours, enough with this - no more games, hand over the part you keep and I'll release all I've hidden, you never knew the bomb you hold, well now the pin's on the floor<p>

The grenade is in the air, can you hear it falling? Time is running out and it's not too late, kiss me and let things lie, see the fire as the dust settles, this is just the start.

And as you turn I'll pull you back because it's always been reverse, now you need me don't lie, this is all there is, you and me, Act 2, draw back the curtains. Death and destruction in our wake, but that's just our way, with sticks and stones we'll fight till the last dawn, just you and me, just you and me

The grenade is in the air, can you hear it falling? Time is running out and it's not too late, kiss me and let things lie, see the fire as the dust settles, this is just the start.

Between the shadows and the dreams these have been our desires, I'll take you by the hand, dance on the lines or run straight through them. Never enough time for what matters, I guess that's just the way it is. Say no and mean yes, second guess if you dare, hide from the secret truth that is our love

The grenade is in the air, can you hear it falling? Time is running out and it's not too late, kiss me and let things lie, see the fire as the dust settles, this is just the start.

And as this world burns, it's only your eyes I see, it's all crashing down, but I don't care, chaos is my calling card, calling to your heart, and as you fight it, you can't deny it. Come on don't pretend and as it is our end I'll tell you just one thing, it's all I need, just you and me, just you and me

This is just the start, as the dust settles the fire rages, let things lie, kiss me, it's not too late, our time is running out, can't you hear it falling? The grenade is in the air and with seconds to spare, ignite the flame till it tears the world around, our love just a heartbeat away. This is just the start.

* * *

><p><strong>Even though it's short please review *Henry's puppy eyes* please I'll give you all cookies! And kill the cookie monster so you actually get them! *well I'd lock him up anyway*<strong>


End file.
